


A Bit Like Sunshine

by HanaHimus



Series: Persona Week 2k17 [11]
Category: Persona 3
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 17:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13082178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: Minato couldn’t help but feel Akihiko’s smile was a bit like sunshine.(Persona Week Day 4: Emperor/Sunshine)





	A Bit Like Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Second thing for today, where did the day go lmao?

Minato couldn’t help but feel Akihiko’s smile was a bit like sunshine. Everytime he saw it, he felt himself feel a little happier, the same way a bright sun could do. That would sound weird to say outloud, however, so Minato kept this fact to himself.

Instead, he would just enjoy when he got to see it, from a distance. He shouldn’t get too close, that only ever caused problems for him, after all. But watching Akihiko smile and enjoy himself from a distance was fine, too… It made him happy to see Akihiko happy, after all.

Maybe that’s why it hurt him to see Akihiko struggling. When Shinjiro had died… Minato had given Akihiko distance again, watched his Persona change… But his heart had been aching for him the entire time. He’d felt the sunshine that made him so happy had been covered by clouds and there was nothing he could do.

Things got better for a while Akihiko’s smile came back sometimes. It wasn’t quite as strong, at least Minato didn’t think so, but he still liked it. Being able to see Akihiko happy just made him happy, if he was being honest. It was one of the few things that did (then again, a lot of SEES made him happy in their own little ways -- Akihiko’s smile was just kind of special).

Then the truth was revealed, death was coming and all they could do was fight it off. Akihiko stopped smiling for a while, then. Minato couldn’t blame him, no one was really smiling at this point… The most they could do was work hard. Minato would fight for all his friends, for his little piece of sunshine.

\--

 

Minato didn’t really know Akihiko, even though he lived in the same dorm, and Akihiko didn’t know him. Still, he couldn’t help but feel butterflies in his stomach when he passed him in the dorm halls. He occasionally caught him smiling too… He had a nice smile. He almost felt that if he knew him better, he would see the smile as a bit like sunshine.


End file.
